Very Rare
Very rare ( ) is the highest rarity. There is generally less than one very rare in each booster pack (there's a certain chance that a Very rare will replace the Rare in any booster pack). In 60 piece sets, very rares generally held 12-14 places in a normal set, and 12 in a Huge set. In 40 piece sets, very rares generally hold 8 places. Very Rares Rebel Storm *09/60 Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight *11/60 Obi-Wan Kenobi *12/60 Princess Leia, Captive *22/60 Darth Vader, Sith Lord *25/60 Emperor Palpatine *42/60 Boba Fett *50/60 Jabba the Hutt *60/60 Wampa Clone Strike *01/60 Aayla Secura *03/60 Anakin Skywalker *21/60 Padmé Amidala *23/60 Qui-Gon Jinn *24/60 Quinlan Vos *26/60 Yoda *33/60 Count Dooku *35/60 Darth Maul *36/60 Darth Sidious *40/60 General Grievous *50/60 Aurra Sing Revenge of the Sith *04/60 AT-RT *05/60 Bail Organa *07/60 Chewbacca of Kashyyyk *13/60 Mace Windu, Jedi Master *14/60 Mon Mothma *17/60 R2-D2, Astromech Droid *31/60 General Grievous, Jedi Hunter *33/60 Grievous's Wheel Bike *51/60 Tion Medon *56/60 Anakin Skywalker, Sith Apprentice *58/60 Darth Vader *59/60 Emperor Palpatine, Sith Lord Universe *05/60 Obi-Wan on Boga *07/60 Darth Maul on Speeder *17/60 Dr. Evazan *25/60 Prince Xizor *26/60 Rancor *34/60 Baron Fel *38/60 Grand Admiral Thrawn *43/60 Admiral Ackbar *50/60 Princess Leia, Rebel Hero *52/60 Kyle Katarn *53/60 Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master *58/60 Warmaster Tsavong Lah Champions of the Force *01/60 Bastila Shan *10/60 Darth Bane *11/60 Darth Malak *12/60 Darth Nihilus *13/60 Exar Kun *19/60 Ulic Quel-Droma *44/60 Luke Skywalker, Young Jedi *45/60 Yoda of Dagobah *49/60 Darth Vader, Champion of the Sith *53/60 Jacen Solo *54/60 Jaina Solo *57/60 HK-47 Bounty Hunters *06/60 Chewbacca with C-3PO *07/60 Han Solo, Scoundrel *13/60 Lord Vader *14/60 Talon Karrde *19/60 Boba Fett, Bounty Hunter *25/60 Dannik Jeriko *36/60 IG-88, Bounty Hunter *37/60 Jango Fett, Bounty Hunter *43/60 Nikto Gunner on Desert Skiff *44/60 Nym *47/60 Tamtel Skreej ((Lando Calrissian) *52/60 Young Krayt Dragon *55/60 Mandalore the Indomitable Alliance and Empire *01/60 Quinlan Vos, Infiltrator *02/60 Aurra Sing, Jedi Hunter *03/60 Biggs Darklighter *09/60 Han Solo on Tauntaun *11/60 Luke Skywalker, Champion of the Force *13/60 Luke's Landspeeder *15/60 Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Spirit *25/60 Darth Vader, Imperial Commander *36/60 Stormtrooper on Repulsor Sled *38/60 Boba Fett, Enforcer *46/60 Jabba, Crime Lord *47/60 Jawa on Ronto *51/60 Rampaging Wampa The Force Unleashed *01/60 Darth Revan *03/60 Shaak Ti, Jedi Master *04/60 Chewbacca of Hoth *07/60 Han Solo in Carbonite *08/60 Han Solo of Hoth *14/60 Luke Skywalker and Yoda *15/60 Luke's Snowspeeder *32/60 Darth Vader, Unleashed *43/60 Vader's Apprentice, Unleashed *47/60 Boba Fett, Mercenary *50/60 Felucian Warrior on Rancor *53/60 Maris Brood Legacy of the Force *01/60 Nomi Sunrider *04/60 Darth Caedus *05/60 Darth Krayt *06/60 Darth Nihl *07/60 Darth Talon *19/60 Emperor Roan Fel *26/60 Moff Morlish Veed *27/60 Moff Nyna Calixte *34/60 Kyle Katarn, Jedi Battlemaster *35/60 Leia Organa Solo, Jedi Knight *36/60 Luke Skywalker, Force Spirit *37/60 Mara Jade Skywalker *39/60 Wolf Sazen *40/60 Cade Skywalker, Bounty Hunter *53/60 Boba Fett, Mercenary Commander Knights of the Old Republic *01/60 Atton Rand *03/60 Carth Onasi *05/60 Master Lucien Draay *06/60 Mira *09/60 Squint *13/60 Darth Malak, Dark Lord of the Sith *14/60 Darth Sion *27/60 Jar Jar Binks *28/60 Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan *31/60 Leia Organa, Senator *43/60 Jolee Bindo *44/60 Juhani *45/60 Kreia *55/60 Mandalore the Ultimate The Clone Wars *01/40 Darth Sidious, Hologram *02/40 Ahsoka Tano *04/40 Anakin Skywalker on STAP *07/40 Captain Rex *17/40 Padmé Amidala, Senator *20/40 Yoda on Kybuck *25/40 Durge, Jedi Hunter *26/40 General Grievous, Droid Army Commander Imperial Entanglements Jedi Academy Galaxy at War Category:Glossary terms Category:Rarities *